


The Zone Read Play

by stellarmeadow



Series: Season 3 codas/missing scenes [16]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Coda, Episode 317, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 07:57:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarmeadow/pseuds/stellarmeadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's not jealous--it's only a football. Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Zone Read Play

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ignemferam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignemferam/gifts).



> From a prompt from uxseven: Danny's getting a bit obsessed with Peyton's autographed football. Steve's feeling jealous and wants attention. Thanks for the prompt! :)

"What about here?" Danny said, putting his football up on the bookshelf in his room.

"It looks fine there," Steve replied absently, distracted by trying to unbutton Danny's shirt while Danny was moving around, turning the football every which angle on the shelf. 

Danny stepped out of Steve's grasp, moving over to the dresser. "Maybe it's better here," he said, placing it right in the center of the dresser.

"No," Steve said, moving it to the side so it wasn't blocking the picture of Danny, Grace and Steve.

"I was going to move the picture," Danny grumbled.

Steve sighed. "Does this really have to be decided right now?" he asked, going back to the job of undoing Danny's buttons.

He'd gotten one more button undone when Danny turned around and picked up the ball again, moving it to the nightstand. "Maybe here."

"Definitely not." 

"But you can see it from the doorway if it's there." 

Steve spun Danny around to face him. "And it's the first thing you see every morning when you wake up, too, right?"

Danny blinked at him a few times before a smile started to break out. "You're jealous."

"I am not jealous."

"You're jealous of a football."

"I am not jealous of a football, Danny."

"You are!" Danny poked him in the chest, grinning with glee. "You are absolutely beside yourself with jealousy over a football."

Steve rubbed the back of his neck, sighing. "I am not jealous," Steve said slowly. "I am, however, a little concerned that you seem to be so obsessively interested in this thing--"

" _Thing_? You mean the football that Peyton Manning personally signed for me? That thing?"

"Yes, that thing. You're obsessing over it and it's not healthy. It's--"

"Not healthy? This from the man who obsesses over guns like they were his beloved pets?"

Steve rolled his eyes. "I do not obsess over guns like they're pets. And anyway, guns are important for what we do. We need to take care of them. This is a football. Just a football."

"Signed by the greatest quarterback of our generation, Steven." Danny poked him again, but this time let his palm flatten out, leaving his hand on Steve's chest. "It's cute that you're jealous."

"I am not jealous."

"Right. Okay. If you say so."

Only somewhat mollified, given the slightly mocking tone of Danny's words, Steve went back to undoing Danny's buttons, pausing only for a few kisses. Danny seemed to finally have gotten with the program, ignoring the damn football in favor of pushing Steve's shirt up his torso. 

When Steve had Danny's shirt completely unbuttoned and untucked, he let Danny help him ease his own shirt over his head, protecting his shoulder as much as possible. As he tossed the shirt aside, Steve saw the ball, still sitting on the nightstand, staring up at him. 

_Ignore it_ , he told himself, focusing on Danny's pants instead, but he could still see the football out of the corner of his eye. He got Danny's zipper undone, trying to put imaginary blinders on, but by the time he got Danny's pants off completely, he knew it was useless.

"Don't move," Steve said, picking up the ball and taking it out into the living room. He shoved it on a shelf and went back to the bedroom.

Danny was laughing as Steve walked through the door. "You're not jealous?"

Steve stalked over to the bed and shoved Danny onto his back on it. "He signed it 'To Danno.'"

"And?" Danny said, raising an eyebrow.

"Grace calls you Danno," Steve said, falling onto the bed beside him and rolling over until Danny was trapped beneath him, his face just a breath away. " _I_ call you Danno."

Danny cocked his head. "Your point?"

"Danny...."

Something about his tone must've gotten through to Danny, because his face softened. "I didn't even meet the guy, Steven," he said, his hand resting on Steve's cheek. "And it's just a football."

"I know."

"Do you?" Danny laughed softly. "Come here, you goof."

Danny slid his hand around to the back of Steve's head to pull him down for a kiss. "I know it's just a football," Steve said between kisses. 

"Then forget about it," Danny said, his hand traveling down Steve's bare back. He frowned as he met fabric at Steve's waist. "Why are neither of us naked?"

"Why don't you ask your football?"

Danny laughed. "It doesn't have a mouth," he said. "Which is another reason you shouldn't be jealous of it, because _it_ cannot do this." He stretched his neck up enough to capture Steve's lips. "Or a lot of other things you could be doing with your mouth if we were less clothed."

Steve rolled onto his back, ditching the rest of his clothes quickly. When he rolled back over, Danny was deliciously naked as well. His legs tangled against Steve's, a familiar, wonderful sensation, making Steve think less about the football in favor of remembering all the ways he could make Danny fall apart.

A football couldn't do that.

He kissed Danny again, a slow, deep kiss, loving the way Danny opened his mouth wide, letting Steve in, no hesitation and nothing held back. Steve's hand trailed its way down Danny's chest, as his lips worked their way over Danny's chin and down his neck, nipping at his Adam's apple before moving on to the edge of Danny's collarbone.

Danny was moving restlessly beneath him, one hand threading through Steve's hair, the other clutching at Steve's shoulder, pushing just a little, trying to guide him down further. But Steve refused to be hurried, nosing his way down Danny's chest, pausing to flick each nipple with his tongue, his dick twitching at the gasping noises Danny made as a result. 

His lips skated the rest of the way down Danny's torso, finding Danny's dick curving up towards Steve, perfectly positioned for Steve to slide his lips around the tip. He loved the sound Danny made every time at the first touch of Steve's lips there, not quite a hitched breath, not quite a moan, but somewhere in between. 

Steve had dreams about that sound, but the dreams were never as good as the real thing, because they couldn't recreate the amazing taste and smell as he worked his way down Danny's dick. The dreams also paled in comparison to the way Danny moved under him, as if his body had to make up for the fact that Danny wasn't talking by expelling that energy in other ways. 

He loved being able to make Danny virtually speechless, robbing him of anything but the most basic sounds. Sounds that fueled the fire that spread through Steve as he wrapped his hand around the base of Danny's dick, moving his fist in time with his mouth. He could feel Danny getting closer and closer to the edge, until he gripped Steve's hair hard and thrust up one last time, coming down Steve's throat. 

The sounds and smell and taste of Danny was almost enough, and Steve rolled to his knees, wrapping his hand around his own dick, working it hard and fast as he watched Danny come down from his orgasm. 

Danny opened his eyes and smiled dazedly, and that was enough to bring Steve over the edge, spilling over Danny's body before he fell onto his side, nose pressed against Danny's bicep.

He felt Danny's hand brush against his stomach, and managed to move his enough to cover Danny's hand as he remembered how to breathe. Danny turned onto his side, into Steve, slotting a leg between Steve's and pressing his lips to Steve's chest. 

Danny muttered something against Steve's chest, too low for him to hear. "Hm?' Steve asked.

"I said much better than a football."

Steve smiled, pulling Danny a little closer. "Glad to hear it," Steve said. "But the football's still staying in the living room."

\---  
END

**Author's Note:**

> Want to learn more about me and my writing? Visit my page at <http://www.jamiemeadowswrites.com/>


End file.
